The Raven
by House0fWolves
Summary: (CATO/OC) Her whole life had been leading up to this point. She had trained endlessly and in her mind nothing would stop her. Cato wasn't part of the plan. How do you react when things don't happen like theyre meant to? They we're both born to die, but she vowed to get him out.
1. Chapter 1

The moment Raven was born her death had already been promised; she would not grow old, never take a husband and never have children. Her future was planned the moment she had been conceived; she would bring peace within her country and free the world from the horrible people who had ruined the lives of many.

She had to do what was right for her family and her people and that came with the ultimate sacrifice. Raven did not know her parents and she would never get the chance to meet them, she was born for a reason and they wouldn't let anything stand in the way of her destiny.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **This idea has been in my head for ages and I just needed to get it out. I think I know what I want to do with this just need to work out some of the details. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **I love Cato so much; he is a big, angry, lovable a*hole. There will be no abuse in this story! Some of the things Cato does will be wrong but remember he is a very physical primal person who has never really been shown affection. Somethings I won't agree with but don't worry Raven won't let him get away with it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **House**


	2. The Capitol Is Going To Love You

Raven had been preparing for this day ever since she could remember, standing in the crowd surrounded by hundreds of terrified children she couldn't help the small amount of excitement that rushed through her body. District Four; the ocean district, constant sun and everything smelt like salt. She loved it. No one turned their heads as Raven entered the square, even though it was a richer district there was still orphans and that what everyone assumed she was.

She recognised the girl next to her as Tilly – the butchers daughter – Raven watched as the tall girl shook like a leaf, her long fingers were playing with the loose threats of her white dress. She knew this girl was safe but couldn't help to feel a small amount of sympathy for the young girl, this is what the children of Panem had to go through every year. How many children had taken their own lives just from the stress and fear? How many citizens had refused to have children because of their fear of loosing them in the games? That was Ravens purpose. She was here to stop the games and nothing would stand in her way.

Maximus Cortez was a short round man with flaming red hair which stood on top of his head in a make shift mohawk, Raven had watched tapes from the last twenty games and he was always the escort for District Four and unlike all the other escorts his outfit was predictable – he always wore the same red suit.

Even though of his size Maximus always worked with a certain type of grace, almost like a dancer. As he approached the microphone Raven felt the excitement rising in her stomach, this was her chance to prove her worth.

"Welcome! Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen,

Today we will select the 24 tributes, which will fight for their lives and their districts to win the 74th annual Hunger Games. I'm happy to be here and I know you all are too!

Many years ago, our nation had to stand earthquakes, floods and storms, but we were strong and our country originated from the ashes. But then, the Capitol and its 13 districts, which are surrounding it, grew and the districts rebelled. So the capitol had to defeat this rebellion and district 13 was destroyed. So that anything like that will never happen again, we invented the Hunger Games. Each of the 12 districts has to offer a boy and a girl in the age of 12 and 18.

I hope that one day our children can live together in peace and without violence.

Now I wish good luck to the districts and its tributes!"

Through the years his speech had never changed Raven noticed having to contain the laugh that threatened to escape. With sharp eyes she watched as he made his way towards the large glass bowl that was filled with small slips of paper, surprisingly he had made his way towards the male bowl instead of the female like he normally would but she didn't let herself think about it too much. She knew all the tributes who would participate in this year's games so she didn't react when the males name was called.

Wolfe Winters

Raven and Wolfe had known each other their whole lives – literally – they were twins yet it was near impossible to tell. Wolfe was over six feet tall and pure muscle; his long brown hair was always pulled into a tight pony tail at the nape of his neck; Wolfe was difficult to read. He wasn't a people person and would do anything he could to avoid conversation, more of a fight now ask questions later. His sister was the polar opposite; Raven was tiny, barely reaching five feet yet had the soft curves of a woman. Unlike her brother people loved her, her aura was soft and gentle which caused people to flock to her. Her long black hair was a mess of curves that fell to her waist which she had refused to cut since she was a child.

The sibling did share something in common and that was their eyes, a dark forest green which stood out from their tan skin. They didn't know which parent their inherited them off but it was just a reminder that though they we're different they shared blood and that would be the thing which would save them in the end.

Raven watched as her brother climber the stone steps and shook hands with the much shorter escort, the whole time Wolfe did not let any emotions show on his face, she knew he was excited yet they told him to be rough and aggressive which was like second nature to the giant. Wolfe and Raven made eye contact but she quickly looked away, they couldn't let anyone know they knew each other. As far as anyone was concerned they we're both orphans who would die in the games.

As Maximus approached the female bowl Raven held her breathe, everything would go according to plan – that was unless someone volunteered.

At the sound of her name Raven morphed her features into a look of terror, she was meant to play the small and weak tribute. She wouldn't look like a threat and it would take her father into the games, with 'shaking' legs she approached the stage. She could do this. She was born for this.

The square was silent as they watched their two tributes, a towering boy with an unimpressed look on his face and a petite girl who looked like she was going to pass out. They might have a chance to bring one of them home this year... none of them knew that neither would return.

* * *

The room was silent as Raven waited for the peace keepers return, no one had come to send her off. She didn't have anyone and if she did they would not be in this district. She knew that Wolfe would be in the same position, sitting and waiting until they could go to the train. Raven was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening but instead of seeing a peace keeper she saw a young girl.

"I thought you could use the support" the girls voice was soft and timid, she hid slightly behind the now open door not sure whether to enter or run from the terrifying girl in front of her.

"What's your name?" Ravens voice was like soft and welcoming making the girl in front of her relax and give her a smile.

"I'm Lucy, the mayor's daughter"

"You can come in" Raven had been looking over the girls smiling face and felt a small amount of pity for the child, the girl had long blonde hair which was pulled back into an intricate braid which fell down her back. Even though the girl would never be picked for the games she still tried to look presentable just in case. Unlike all the other girls in the district Raven hadn't dressed up for the occasion instead chose to wear tight black jeans, a normal white shirt and plain black jacket. She didn't see the point in dressing up, she was here to blend in and do her job.

"I can't stay I just wanted to wish you luck. Let the odds be forever in your favour" she gave Raven a soft smile before disappearing behind the door. Raven didn't get a chance to think about the strange girl before the peacekeepers came to collect her.

The train was everything Raven would imagine; large and extravagant. The main room was large with a full table covered in move food then Raven had probably eaten in her life, a TV was propped up against the back wall with two lounges placed in front of it. Expensive looking rugs covered the floor and when she looked towards the ceiling she saw a golden chandelier with jewels hanging from it.

The Capitol wanted to tributes to be comfortable and not feel like they we're in an oversized coffin.

* * *

Wolfe was already seated by the time Raven arrived and was talking happily to an old white-haired woman who she recognised as Mags, district fours oldest Victor and mentor. She couldn't help the annoyance that came to the surface, Mags was old and weak, she should be at home resting and enjoying the rest of her life yet The Capitol didn't care. She was a past tribute, she could never get away from this life so they brought her out every year and put her on display.

Raven was silent as she entered the room and took a seat on the sofa across from the pair, Mags gave her a gentle smile as she looked between the pair. They were totally different and it was obvious only Wolfe would have an actual chance at winning the games, his size alone was enough for the careers to want him on their side. They hadn't figured out if yet if he would join them, their trainers had told them that was their decision.

"And you must be Raven" Mags voice was soft yet breathless like it was difficult for her to talk, the smile never left her face as she spoke though Raven could see the pain in her eyes. When Raven gave her a nod she continued to speak "Have something to eat darling, you are tiny!" She handed the girl a small plate filled with different coloured fruits, Raven had never had anything that was on the plate yet decided to try it.

"HELLO MY LOVELY TRIBUTES" The loud voice nearly made Raven drop her plate in shock, standing at the entrance of the cabin was a tall man with soft green eyes and windblown blonde hair. Finnick Odair oozed confidence as he took large strides into the room, he shook Wolfe's hand telling him to smile which got him a glare before turning to Raven with an eyebrow raised.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Mags had moved quicker than she could blink as it slapped the back of Finnick's head before she started scolding him about 'manners', he gave her an apology before turning back to Raven.

"The Capitol are going to love you" he took a seat next to her before throwing grapes into his mouth. He was everything Raven had expected; confident, easily distracted and reminded her of a puppy.

Raven watched him over her plate as he looked Wolfe up and down, he looked between the siblings with a confused look on his face, no one could know they were siblings and they didn't exactly look alike. "Well I feel like we might have a winner this year"

"Finnick, let the kids settle in before you start talking about the games!" She reminded Raven of a mother telling off her only child, though her voice was stern a loving smile adored her face as she looked at the handsome victor.

"I would rather discuss tactics" Wolfe's voice was exactly like one would assume, deep and gravely.

"Straight to the point, I like you" Finnick gave Raven a wink as Wolfe's face showed his annoyance.

"You ruin all the fun there Pup, they will be doing a recap of the Reaping soon then we can have a look at the competition" Wolfe gave him a dirty look, Finnick would be getting on his nerves and Raven couldn't wait to watch the Wolf and the Puppy play.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So it begins, Wolfe and Raven will be closer than thieves yet at this point they can't let people know their related. Finnick is just an over excited puppy dog but that doesn't mean he's stupid, remember he knows everyone's secrets and is great at reading people.**

 **Mags won't be a huge part of this story and she won't speak much BUT when she doesn't make sure you listen.**

 **Everything will make sense soon so don't leave just yet! Make sure you follow, rate and review. Let me know what you want from this story and I will try and help.**

 **Thanks you all for reading!**

 **House**


End file.
